Convextal Umbra
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: (Originally Convexital Spirit) Tragedy marked the birth of what was believed to be their new and only hope,but not all believed she was their light. Voltara,the newly born purple dragoness,aided by a group of older dragons and even her own shadow will fight for the lives that depend on her,but will she shine like the sun or will she glow like the moon? R&R(Possibly Taking OCs!)
1. An Amethyst Light

_**Hey guys! This story was one of the first i posted. I wrote it three years ago and then kinda left it to collect dust. I'm very sorry i never updated it cause i know quite a few of you wanted to see more. So today that hiatus ends. I will rewrite the chapters that are already done because they were god awful and then i promise to continue the story. There are many things i have changed and some of the OCs have been toyed with a little,but please don't get mad. My imagination went wild while rewriting this. :3  
**_

 _ **-Voltaradragoness**_

* * *

The navy skies were coated with thick black smoke as a figure charged threw it,flapping his wings as hard as he could. He had watched a fatal attack on his home and temple that he had believed killed everyone,except him that is. This figure was dark green with a dark grey underside,two jagged white horns(one on each side),a slightly shorter tail than he should have and silver tail blades. As he flapped,what little light shone through the black reflected off his silver wing webbing. He breathed heavily as the speed and strain of the flight was almost painful,but he knew that he had to push on. After all,a valuable life depended on him. Glancing down on what he was holding,his eyes filled back up with a determined black flame and he picked up speed.

" _Even if it means my own demise,this child must survive._ "

After flying for so long that the sun fell beyond the horizon,the young dragon decided he had to land. For the darkness attracted what he was trying to avoid and he did not want to have to fight them off after the day he'd had. Upon landing in the shaded grass beneath a canopy of trees,he spotted a large rocky structure. Nodding to himself,he opened his maw and sent out a blast of black fire toward it,creating a large gaping hole on the inside. He had created a cave. Sighing tiredly,he stumbled into the newly made home and carefully laid the the egg down on patch of grass inside. Then he let himself collapse,he was utterly exhausted.

" _How did those things even get past our defenses? We had increased them due to being the Year of the Dragon and ever since the Age of Darkness we have protected our young far fiercer than we have before,as we did not want to lose another child to the darkness..._ " he thought.

Moving his head to the floor and looking at the egg without moving it,he let his expression sadden.

" _That egg was the only one not born to mates. It was discovered in a forest not far from the city and brought back by one of the female guardians. When others saw the color,they saw it as an omen of darkness and death but when i saw it,i saw a glimmer of hope. After all,i had been raised on the ancient writings and they depicted a purple dragon who saved us all from the very same threat. Maybe that's why i was the only one who jumped to save it after all the other eggs were hidden away..."_

After a few minutes of thought,he decided that he'd better make nests for himself and the egg so that it wouldn't die after all that. Scraping together the softest materials he could find,which consisted of grass,dirt,leaves and some hay that had been blown from the south he built the nests. He had decided to put them close together so he could wrap himself around the shell. Taking a breath,he placed the small object in the nest and laid down behind it. It was here he started to think deeply about how it looked.

" _It's purple coloring is a darker shade then what i saw of the hero's egg in the writings...not to mention the strange symbol..."_

The egg was indeed a darker shade and the black symbol had three points at the top and one on the base which they connected to. It almost looked like a footprint.

The dragon shook his head. " _Don't even begin to conceive that. I will not believe that this child will bring about the world's end. It will be but a child and i will hopefully raise it to be merciful. I especially hope that no one will find us,the child doesn't need ridicule. I've been teased and abused all my life due to my Shadow element and i will not let the same happen to them."_

The young male raised his head to the roof of the cave as he saw moonbeams leaking in through cracks in it. He figured he'd have to find something to patch it as he didn't want himself nor the egg to get wet. Looking back at the egg he let himself smile and wrapped his tail around it,letting his body head seep into the shell as his dark blue eyes slowly closed.

After what felt like a few hours later,a bright light shone throughout the dark cave which caused the young male to awaken and squint at the source.

 _"The egg...is it hatching!?_ " he thought,excited.

Shielding his eyes with his wings,he waited for the light to die down and when it did he was greeted with a welcome sight in his eyes. In the small nest,among the shards of egg shell was a small purple dragon. It had six blue horns(three on each side) that came out and slightly pointed up,a blue underbelly,three tail blades that resembled spikes(two blue on the sides and one black at the tip),her wings had blue webbing with black flames at the ends and it had three triangular black spines starting from the top of it's head and stopping just below her head.

The male dragon studied the child. It's muzzle was pointed,wings were small,and the tail was long. Indicating that the child was female. He didn't much time to react as she immediately started to fuss and soon it turned into loud wailing. Reacting quickly,the male grabbed the young girl and laid her down in his nest while he cradled her. This seemed to calm her after a few minutes and that's when he got to see her eyes. They were a vibrant green and they shone like emeralds. They looked up at the dragon with curiosity and he noticed it.

"Hello,little one..." he said,in a soft soothing tone. "My name is Venus." he said with a smile which the hatchling returned and then snuggled closer into his chest.

"Heh...you noticed that,huh? I guess i was so worried about you i forgot about the slice in my chest. Funny how you can tell-"

He stopped when he saw her eyes glow a soft white and she touched her nose to the wound,which caused it to slowly fade away.

"What the-How did-" he stuttered. He was in total shock. A newborn dragoness just preformed healing magic which not even fully grown dragons could do so easily,however Venus quickly reasoned with himself that she WAS different than others. She was a purple dragon and they were known for being full of surprises that questioned what dragons knew.

"Well,looks like you'll live right up to that expectation little one." he spoke,warmly as he saw the child start to drift off to sleep.

" _What should i name her? She obviously needs name...gods above! What do you name such a special creature?"_

He huffed in frustration as he felt she needed a very special name. He had some ideas,such as Mystic,Kurai and Vivian,but he felt they were too generic. But then,he started thinking about the draconic elements. Fire,Ice,Electricty,Earth,Poison,Fear,Wind,Shadow...all things that a purple dragon learns in their lifetime.

" _Wait...maybe i can combine elemental terms...Shadaria...no...Terrian...no...Breezy? No,of course not...Blazera? Hm...that's close...wait...Voltage comes from Electricity... and Terra means Earth and expresses life...I've got it! Voltara!"_

Looking at the child again,he smiled wider. "Your name will be Voltara. You are Sparking Life and our Light in the Dark."

Not like he was expecting the newborn to understand,but he couldn't help but love the name. It felt it was nothing short of perfect for the little heroine.


	2. Alit With Fear

_**Time for me to redo chapter two. I don't know how much better i'm writing this but once again,i apologize for not doing this sooner.**_

 _ **Voltara (Voltaradragoness) Main Character**_

 _ **Venus (LegendaryGodzilla)**_

 _ **? (Dragon-Uprising)**_

 _ **? (Hixkin)**_

 _ **? (JoelCoxriley)**_

* * *

The moonbeams turned to sunbeams as their light started to irritate Venus as he just wanted to sleep. Him disliking the sunlight wasn't because he was a Shadow dragon,he just wasn't a morning dragon. Deciding that he needed to get up anyway,he yawned and stretched being careful not to hit the infant with his tail spikes.

"Little one,are you-woah..." Upon shifting his gaze to the female,he noticed that just overnight she'd grown. Not too awful much but it was noticeable. Now she resembled a two-year old dragoness.

" _What the hell!? How did...is this again because of the purple thing? It's gotta be,I've never seen anything like this before..."_ he thought. Despite the slight fear of the unknown he felt,he couldn't but feel amazed. Despite the knowledge he gained from the writings of the "Dark Age" there wasn't much detail on the abilities of a purple dragon,especially not anything about them growing at an increased rate. It was conflicting,but he then realized that's what all the other dragons felt about her. It's hard to know what a dragon like her will do with that power since it's her decision and hers alone.

He sighed. "I wish you could've been born into a better world. Children like you should play with others and study under the teachings of the guardians...not be born in a cave alone with a dragon like me in this broken place..."

Venus looked away,tears forming in his eyes. Little did he know,Voltara had been awoken by the saddened words and she sensed just how upset he was. To her,he was a sweet soul and the one thing engraved in her mind was _The Kind Shouldn't Be The Ones To Suffer._ Even to her it felt odd that that was the only thing she really knew,but being that she was young...she didn't care all too much. Due to not knowing how to speak,she let out a squeak to get her protector's attention.

"Huh? Oh! Voltara! Sorry,i didn't wake you up did i?"

She shook her head.

"Good,hey do you wanna go out a play for a little while? It seems like a nice day."

She looked out and seemed to study what was outside for a moment,but then she smiled and attempted to get up. Only to lend face-down in the nest again.

Venus chuckled. "You may have grown overnight,but that doesn't mean you can just get up and walk out. Let me help."

He picked her up by the back of her neck and carried her outside. He expected her to squeak again in response to the sun's warmth and she did,but she was muffled. Confused,he set her down and noticed she was chewing on the nest materials.

"No Voltara. That's for us to sleep on,spit it out."

She did as she was told,but afterwards Venus heard her stomach growling. The noise startled her at first but then she started to feel it,causing her to lay belly first on the ground.

" _Wow,i am the dumbest dragon ever to exist...of course she's hungry! I should've fed her last night before i fell asleep! What am i gonna feed her though? She doesn't quite have her teeth in so she can't eat meat...and it's not like i have milk to give her..."_

A small sensation on his tail snapped him out of his thoughts and turning around he saw Voltara nipping his tail. "What are you doing?"

Seeing that she had gained his attention,she signaled him to follow her to a bush not too far off. There he saw red berries growing on it. "Dragonberries! That'll work. I can crush them into a juice." he thought,aloud. "Good eye little one. These'll work just fine! I'm gonna go gather more of these and do some hunting. Stay here,alright?"

Before Voltara could even process what he'd said,he spread his wings and took off. The child's emerald eyes shone in amazement. All she could think was _I wanna do that!_ She held herself back though,she did understand that Venus wanted her to stay put so she started looking for something to play with. Soon her eyes fell upon a colorful yellow and blue butterfly and she quickly started to chase it. If Venus had been there he would've seen that she was very agile.

She leaped into the air to try and catch it and she managed to twist her body in a position that assisted in flight without her even realizing it. She was even climbing trees and leaping from tree to tree. She really liked that butterfly. Soon however,she realized she had strayed from the cave. Massively. She no longer recognized that area and started to feel a little scared. She let out another squeak in hopes Venus would hear it and when she heard pawsteps coming toward her her eyes lit up again as it seemed like he did. However,when she saw what had come for her...her eyes clouded in fear.

She was looking at a gray-scaled dragon with a golden head and black legs,his eyes were green like hers but unlike hers they looked...lifeless and dull. His scales appeared very thick in certain places,his two horns gave his neck a slender look and he looked even bigger than Venus and this combined with his dull eyes staring her down scared her a little,but she tried not to show it.

Instead she decided to try communicating with him,so she let out a coo and tried to step closer. As she did,he lifted then slammed his massive paw on the ground in front of her. Letting out a squeak of fright,she scooted backwards quickly.

"Hm,seems i took to long and unfortunately i allowed you to hatch." he spoke in a low and calm tone.

" _Hatch? Is that what i did when i came out of that egg? Why does he seem unhappy about that? Do i know him?"_ she wondered,fear leaving her eyes and leaving curiosity in it's place.

The dragon leaned in close to her face and she leaned back in response but let him look at her. "So you're female?"

" _Female? That's what Venus called me,so yeah i guess..."_ Voltara nodded.

"Odd,purple dragons have always been born male...why a female?"

" _Huh? There are others like me? Why does he seem so confused? What's going on?"_ Like the larger male,Voltara herself had hundreds of questions and no answers.

" _I know! I'll take him to see Venus! I'm sure he has the answers he and I are looking for!"_ She signaled him to follow her and started back to the cave,only to be stopped by the male's tail moving to block her way.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She pointed back in the direction she came from and he got the message. "I don't think so." he growled,baring his teeth. Both his tone and teeth frightened her and she whimpered,body pressed against the grass. That instinct to try and hide vanished though when he raised his paw,claws out. She let out a gasp as a voice in the back of her head practically screamed; _Run!_

That's exactly what she did,before the claws came down she was gone. Dashing through the forest with no clue where she was going but all she wanted was to get away from that monster. Not two seconds later,she heard loud pounding on the ground that was so powerful it almost made her bounce off the grass. Her eyes went wild trying to think of what to do and that's when she heard that voice again. _Stand your ground,show him you're not a helpless creature._ By now she was near a rocky cliff side and hearing that,she skid to a halt near the edge.

" _Stand my ground? I can't fight! He's so big! Oh no...what do i do?"_ her breathing became erratic as she began to panic.

"There you are you little pest!"

Voltara felt her fear return and once again she was pressed belly-first on the ground. She wanted nothing more to vanish into it as the monster in her eyes appeared from the treeline,snarling. "You will NOT get away from me!" he yelled,grabbing the child in his teeth and tossing her into the tree. As she slammed into it,Voltara let out a loud scream and then hit the ground. She then began to wail as tears poured from her eyes. Despite spots in her vision and everything being blurry,she glared and bared what teeth she had at her attacker. This seemed to amuse him.

"You purple dragons think you're so menacing,all because you're so powerful." he spoke with venom evident in the words as he got in the female's face again. "Well,get this through your little head and pass it on to any successors you may have,you are disgraced and looked down upon. No one looks up to you as superior to anyone and we sure as hell do NOT fear your species."

He figured the child would not comprehend what he was saying,but she did.

Her eyes glowed slightly as she felt anger rising in her young heart,at the moment she wanted nothing more than to strike him hard for those awful words. In the back of her mind though it felt odd. She felt she shouldn't have taken offense to what he said.

" _Why...why do those words anger me? What are...successors? I don't...under...stand..."_

Out of nowhere,she felt her mind cloud and something lulling her to sleep. Her vision finally went black and her head hit the grass which was now stained red as blood and a green and black substance leaked from the wound in her abdomen.

"Finally." he sighed,relieved. "Now there's no threat and there won't be for many more years." He turned to walk back into the forest when the sound of wing beats coming closer reached his ears. Turning his head slightly,he saw a dragon coming and coming in fast.

This dragon only appeared to be fifteen. He had bright red scales with a brown underside, a spiked tail tip and two brown horns on his head, three smaller ones on each side of his jaw,and deep brown eyes with a muscular build.

Face void of any emotion,he picked up the un-moving dragoness with his tail and tossed her into a nearby bush as the dragon landed. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked,voice cold.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

The dragon growled and showed his fangs. "You know what or should i say who i'm talking about! Where's the kid?"

" _How does he...did he witness what transpired? No,i would've sensed if there was another dragon around...or she would've and ran to him."_

"Answer me! Where is the kid!?"

"Answer my question first,who are you?"

The new addition on the scene growled louder as his face contorted showing increased anger. "My name is Vexx. Now...ANSWER ME!" he bellowed.

Instead,the dragon spread his wings and took off. "Vexx,i will remember that name. Watch your back."

"You coward! Get back here and fight!" Vexx turned his head away,tail twitching. "The nerve...*sigh* hopefully the kid is still around-" he stopped,after hearing a small sound in a bush that the dragon had been standing in front of. After a few seconds he heard it again and immediately ran over. Parting the plant,he saw what he had come for,however seeing it's condition he gasped in horror.

"Oh...my...what did he...oh you poor thing..." he muttered,as he picked Voltara up carefully. "I gotta find someone,anyone who could help!" he said,spreading his own wings and taking off. While flying,he looked down and studied the child. " _A purple dragon...i'm actually carrying a purple dragon. I don't believe it..."_

"Little one? Can you hear me?" he spoke softly,trying to rouse the child. After a moment he got the response of a small whimper. "It's alright...i'm gonna find help. You'll be alright."

"VOLTARA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" screamed a voice from not far in the skies. Vexx practically skid to a halt upon hearing it and was equally surprised when the child squeaked in reply,but it wasn't nearly loud enough.

"Do you know that voice?" he asked her. She gave a slight nod and he instantly took off toward it. " _So the kid has a parent and what did the voice say? Voltara? I'm gonna assume the kid's female in that case."_ he thought. Not long after,he saw where the voice originated. Another dragon was in the air looking for her.

"Hey over there!" he called out. "Is this your kid!?" The dragon almost knocked them both out of the sky with how fast he came over.

"Oh dear ancestors above! There you are little one!" he exclaimed,quickly taking the child. "Now..." he turned to Vexx with a snarl. "Why was she with you?"

 _"So it is a girl."_ "Don't get the wrong idea buddy! I found her after a large dragon attacked her! That wound wasn't my doing!"

It was then that Venus noticed Voltara's wound and forced breathing. His heart both raced and broke into two as he quickly flew down back to their cave and started trying to treat her. Vexx followed slowly,unsure of Venus' hostility. "Can you help her?" he asked,calmly

"Y...Yes...i was taught how to heal and i was able to find some healing herbs while i was looking for food. I think she might've been poisoned,did you get a good look at the dragon that attacked her?"

Vexx thought back to his appearance. For some reason,it was a blurred though but one thing he did remember was the glowing venom seeping from the sides of his mouth. "He was a Poison element dragon,i can tell ya that much. I don't know how lethal it is though."

"It's alright,i think she'll be alright...Voltara? Little one,can you wake up for me?"

The familiar voice allowed her mind to stir from how numb it felt and the emerald color became noticeable.

Attempting to hide his tears,he ran his paw down her neck and back soothingly. "I don't know if you understand any of what's going on,but i need you to drink this. I know you're hungry and the plants I've added will make you feel better,alright?"

He put a cup made of wood he had made earlier in front of her. Her vision was still blurry so it was hard to make out what it was,but once again that same voice echoed in the back of her mind. _Smell it._

She obeyed and took a whiff of it and scrunched her nose at it. Venus allowed himself to smile. "It's alright. I know it smells a little off but it'll help. Trust me."

The young hatchling looked at her friend and then back at the cup. _Don't trust him._ This startled her. " _Don't...trust him? But..."_

This time she did not obey the voice,she saw no malice in Venus' eyes and her stomach rumbled again and she didn't want to be hungry anymore. Shaking her head,she started to drink the liquid. " _Huh. It's not as bad as i thought. It's actually quite tasty."_

Once she was finished,Venus praised her and with smile she rolled over and fell asleep.

Vexx poked his head in and looked at her. "She's adorable. The blue really contrasts with her scales."

Venus nodded. "I'm Venus by the way,sorry i didn't say it earlier."

Vexx smiled. "Don't worry about it,i'm Vexx. Nice to meet ya."

"Where did you come from though?" Venus asked. "I didn't think there were any other dragons around here besides her and I."

"I'm a bit of a wanderer. Don't usually stay in one place long."

Venus wondered for a moment. " _If i can convince him to stay here...i'll have more help with keeping her safe and i don't want to risk anything after today. If Vexx hadn't found her she'd be...well i don't want to think about it..."_

"Do you have any place to sleep tonight,Vexx?" he asked as he was walking out.

He shook his head. "Nope. Why?"

"Do you want to stay here? It wouldn't be too hard to make another nest in here. There's room for one more."

He looked surprised. "Are you sure? I mean you don't have to-"

Venus placed a paw on Vexx's shoulder. "I insist."

Vexx's smile grew wider. "Alright,here let me help."

Venus shook his head. "Nah,stay here with Voltara. I'll go get the materials." With that he was in the skies again.

Vexx gladly walked back in and sat next to the child who slept with a blank slate of a face. " _If that monster comes after you again,he'll have hell to pay."_

* * *

A venomous shadow tore threw the sky in a bitter rage after what had transpired between him and that dragon named Vexx.

 _"Damn,i'm sure he found the kid and knowing how stubborn her species is i doubt she's dead. I need to get her away from them and make sure no one will interrupt us. Luckily i know just the dragon to help with that._ " he thought,finishing with a devilish smile. Hours later,as the sun was beginning to set he arrived at the place he was looking for. A clearing with a large cave that had red crystals growing out of the sides.

"Shealyne! Show yourself!" he yelled.

Within seconds and the sound of a huff a scarlet colored female with a lean, slightly slender build came walking out. Her underbelly was white, though her chest plates were covered with a single black diamond for each one. Her wing membranes are red, though fade to white at the ends of her wings. Her eyes were an icy blue as well. She looked to be about twenty-four.

"Well, if it isn't Fentus. What brings you here?" she asked,feigning a polite overlay.

"There's a problem."

"There's a lot of problems. A lot of them you have. " she scoffed.

"Cut it,Shealyne. This issue threatens all of dragon kind."

"I'm sorry,what? What could-"

"You know about the "Dark Age",correct?"

She froze,shock and fear evident in her eyes. "You don't mean..."

Fentus nodded. "Yes,history will repeat itself if this problem isn't solved."

Shealyne let herself shiver slightly. She learned of that awful age of darkness and death,but she never was one to just do as she was told.

"If i'm reading you correctly,there's another purple dragon in existence. However,i remember that was what ended that awful age. Why would we need to harm it?"

"You believe it'll save us."

Shealyne didn't respond so he continued. "It's true that a purple dragon saved us those many years ago,but also remember it was a purple dragon who nearly ended us. Do you really want to take that kind of a chance?"

Her gaze shifted to the grass beneath her claws. Many years ago she had been a killer,but she had given up that kind of a life. " _Yet here is some dragon who thinks he can just waltz in and say he wants me to kill another. The nerve..."_

After her mental argument with herself,she looked back up at him with an icy fire in her eyes. "Do you have any proof of what you are saying? Does it have merit?"

His answer was showing her a small purple scale in his left paw. "Does this answer your question?"

Avoiding Fentus' lifeless gaze,she bared her teeth. "What do you want me to do." she growled in a low tone,still unsure of herself.

"You're a Fear Element dragoness,are you not? Lure her away from those who foolishly protect her and then we'll finish her off."

"The dragon is female?"

"Yes."

Shealyne was a little surprised at that. " _There has never been a documented purple dragon that was female...theories speculate that the reason for that was so they wouldn't be easily manipulated and wouldn't be able to breed more of their species. Any males that had bred never built their species. Odd..."_

"Shealyne. Do you except my request?"

She nodded,the icy fire in her eyes fading away. "I assume you know her location?"

"Indeed,follow me."

As they took off,another figure that had heard everything panicked and raced away,hoping to get there first.


	3. Fearful Voice

**I hope this is an improvement. I missed this story and i promise i will improve this to the best of my ability.**

Voltara: Voltaradragoness

Venus: LegendaryGodzilla

Vexx: Dragon-Uprising

Shea (Shealyne): JoelCoxriley

Fentus: Hixkin

?: GoldenVolt

?: ?

* * *

 _(Voltara...)_

The voice caused the young dragoness to stir. It was the same voice from the other day,the same low female voice that told her not to trust Venus. Irritated,Voltara rolled over to ignore it,especially since she was still too tired from her ordeal from yesterday to get up just yet.

 _(Voltara...)_

"Grrr..." "F _or the love of...what do you want?"_

 _(How dare you do what he asked! That stupid cure of his could've killed you!)_

The child placed a paw over her muzzle in annoyance. " _Trust is a wonderful thing. Who are you anyway?"_

 _(Heheh...just a friend.)_

 _She huffed,rolling onto her back,careful not to crush her wings. "A name. I want a name!"_

( _Yes,there's a lot of things in life we want,but that doesn't mean we need it.)_

With that,the voice went silent,leaving Voltara awake,annoyed,and bored. Opening her eyes and letting the light into them she saw that it was already mid-morning.

"Voltara?"

She rose her head toward the voice and saw Vexx sitting in a nest,smiling warmly at her. She cocked her head to the side in confusion and he decided to answer her silent question.

"I don't know if you remember...you were kind out of it,but i found you and brought you home. Afterwards Venus offered to let me stay here. Right now he asked me to look after you while he got some things."

Made sense to her. She nodded and smiled then slowly got up,walked over,and rubbed her head on his left front leg.

"Aw,stop being so cute. "

She giggled at this. " _Just try and stop me_!" she thought as she started purring which only added to it.

"Alright...why don't we go play outside before i die from the cute?"

Voltara was outside before he'd even finished his sentence. She proudly soaked in the warm sunlight as to her it just felt so good. It made her so happy that she even spread her legs apart and spread her small wings so she could soak as much in as she could. Vexx laughed at this since she looked pretty funny doing it.

"You like sunlight,don't ya little one?"

She looked at him as he walked toward her and jumped up and down,squeaking in delight.

" _Gods,could she get any cuter?"_ Alright,why don't we find something to play with?" As he started looking he noticed Voltara starting to roll in the grass and even letting out a small sneeze when some of it got on her nose. " _Whatever Venus used on her yesterday really seems to have done the trick. I do have to wonder though,what did Venus mean when he said he didn't think there were any other dragons around? Did something happen and that's why he's out here alone with such a unique dragoness?"_

"Um...hello?" called a voice from the treeline.

Both Vexx and Voltara stopped and looked toward the source of the voice where a young dragoness made herself known.

She had golden scales with a light grey underbelly. Yellow eyes, two horns on the top of her head curving backwards,one horn on each side of the side of her head jutting slightly, same color as underbelly. She was physically fit, but a bit small,despite not looking much older than Venus and Vexx.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Oh! Hello,um is there a-"

She was stopped by a purring Voltara snuggling with her left front leg like she had done with Vexx,who immediately snatched her away from the other female.

The dragoness looked hurt by the reaction and so did the child. "Voltara,you shouldn't do that with just any creature you meet. Not everyone will like you the way Venus and I do." _Like i'm one to talk,she trusted me instantly..._

Voltara huffed and squirmed in his grip until she got free,then she ran right back to the dragoness and stood in front of her defiantly.

"I'm Nayer by the way." she said suddenly,trying to break the tension.

"I'm Vexx and...that little scrap is Voltara."

"So that's your name. Interesting name for a purple dragon."

Vexx narrowed his amber eyes at the female. "You know of her? From where?"

"Through the grapevine. Purple dragons are kinda hard to hide."

"You...you heard it from a Poison dragon didn't you? Besides Venus and I,he's the only other one who knows of her existence! You're an ally of his aren't you!?"

Upon being reminded of him,Voltara's eyes coated in fear and she started backing away from Nayer. Then the voice in her head spoke again. ( _Attack her,now!_ )

" _What!? No! What could i do!?_ "

The voice didn't answer her so she just made a beeline for the den,although Nayer was fast and she swooped her off the ground with her tail.

"Oh no you don't!" Vexx yelled,tackling her to the ground causing her to drop Voltara onto the grass.

"Let me go! You don't understand! I'm not trying to hurt her!"

"Shut it! Like i would believe anything you have to say!"

Wings and tails flailed as they continued to wrestle,neither letting go of the other.

Voltara gulped. _"What do i do? I'm to small to seperate them and i can't talk! What do i do,what do i do..."_

 _(Find Venus)_

" _What!? I thought you didn't trust him!"_

 _(We have no other choice. Go!)_

She nodded and dashed into the forest. " _Then why did you tell me to attack her!?"_

* * *

"Fentus,are you absolutely sure about this?" Shea asked,as she flapped her wings to keep up as the mid-summer breeze continued to assault her face.

"Of course i am. I saw that creature with my own eyes. Tried to play off like she was friendly. Well,i saw right through that light in her eyes. Behind that shining green there was nothing but a void of gray."

Shea's blue eyes clouded over in thought again. " _I don't know about this. At all. This dragoness seems completely harmless...but then again...he seemed harmless too. Gods,it's so hard to decide! It's like half my heart is one way and the other half is another..."_

"Shealyne. Down there. Do you see him?" Fentus asked,snapping her out of her clouded gaze.

"Where? Do you mean that dragon down there? He's not purple and i thought you said it was female."

"She is,that's her protector. One of them anyway."

"Alright...what about him?"

"We're going to go down there and remove him from the picture. Got that?"

"Wait,i thought you just wanted me to lure the dragoness away! If he's alone doesn't that mean she is too? Why don't we just go for her?" she tried to reason. She didn't want to kill someone innocent of the purple one's crimes.

"If he is alone then we might as well just remove him. Then he won't be able to come after us for vengeance. Come." he stated,diving down to the land below.

Shea sighed. "There's no way in hell i'm gonna do this,Fentus. I will not let myself fall into this pitfall again."

She turned to fly away but something in her heart told her; _You cannot let him do this. Stop him._ Sighing again,she followed the dead-eyed dragon and dove toward the forest floor.

* * *

"HEY! YOU THERE!" bellowed a voice. Venus turned his head away from the tree he was picking fruit from and looked at the source. Two more dragons.

" _What is this? Where are all these dragons coming from?"_

"Are you deaf!? Do you hear me!?" the male yelled.

A female landed beside him,frowning. "Yes,i'm sure he hears you and i'm sure the whole forest does too."

Venus gulped. "Um,yes? Can i help you?"

Fentus moved quickly,pinning Venus to the tree behind him and raising one of his tail blades to his neck. "Where is it?"

"Fentus! What are you doing! Stop!" Shea yelled.

"Shut up and come help me!"

Venus had his eyes shut due to the volume of Fentus' voice while he tried to think of a plan. " _What is he talking about? What is he looking for?"_

He opened one eye and saw glowing green venom dripping from the corners of his mouth and that's when it hit him. " _He's the one who tried to kill Voltara! I'll bet that's what he wants! Well buddy,that's not gonna happen!"_

He was about to unleash himself full force on Fentus,when a small cry sounded out through all three's ears. Each turned and saw the little purple female standing defiantly at the group,legs spread out and head high.

Shea's face was filled with horror. "The purple dragoness...is a child!? Fentus you are so dead! How could you not tell me that she was a child!?"

Still holding onto Venus,he turned to answer. "Because i knew if i did you would've said no. You blind yourself with a love for children,but i do not show such mercy. Little freak! You listen and listen good!"

Voltara lost her angry stance and it softened,indicating she was listening intently.

"You've got two choices. Surrender and die,or he does."

Shea's blood boiled. "If you think i'm gonna stand here and let you-"

"WHY!?"

She stopped as all eyes were once again on the purple hatchling. " _She spoke..._ " Fentus thought.

"Why do one have to die!?" she asked,using bad grammar. "Why can't all live?"

Fentus growled and moved the blade into Venus neck,just enough to draw blood. Shea started forward but he bared his teeth at her. "You move and they BOTH die."

She halted but snarled and growled at him to show her distaste of this.

Seeing all of this,Voltara's heart just sunk. Venus looked so afraid...the dragoness was so angry and the Poison dragon seemed so vengeful...

Fear,Anger and Vengeance...those three emotions were what were flooding the child's mind right now and she let it. As it built up,she felt herself gaining a strange warmth in her maw and in seconds it was almost painful to keep in. Finally she decided to unleash it on Fentus and boy did she. She snapped her eyes open which were now coated in a bright red light which seemed to shield the green and opened her mouth. An array of red shock-waves flew in Fentus' direction and boy did he not expect it. Venus saw the opportunity,shoved him off and, ducked. The blast did connect but despite how strong it looked,Fentus was a much older dragon than her,therefore his will beat hers,shielding him from the attack.

However he was not an idiot. " _She has learned to talk and use her first element...she must die soon,but it will not be today."_

With that he spread his wings and vanished. Shea and Venus,who had shielded themselves with their wings gawked at Voltara. She breathed heavily and then flopped down on the greenery. Within seconds Venus was in front of her and she looked up,giving him a cheeky smile.

"Voltara...that was incredible! How did you do that!?"

She sat up and shrugged. "Dunno. I got angry and then that happen."

"Venus,was it?" Shea asked,walking over slowly with sorrow coating her voice.

"Yes,who are you? Did you come for her too?" he asked,letting a growl escape his leaking throat.

"Yes and i am ashamed. Fentus tried to get me on his side by making this child sound like a terrible threat,but..."

"Yes?"

"I will aid you in protecting her from him. No doubt he will come after her again and i want to make sure he does not accomplish his goal."

"Hm..." Venus thought about it,he could use all the help he could get,but after what just happened he didn't exactly trust her words,so he turned to Voltara. "What do you think little one? You think she's telling the truth?"

Voltara looked up at her. She was very big and usually Voltara found that intimidating but she couldn't help but smile at her honesty. Plus she thought Shea looked really pretty. On wobbly legs,she moved herself over and reached out her arms. "Up! Uppy!" she said.

Shea smiled and obliged,standing on her back legs and picking her up with her front. She used her wings to stabilize herself. Voltara let her back legs,tail and wings dangle and she giggled in the Fear dragoness' arms,causing Shea's eyes to light up a soft red. "You're very cute."

"Well i guess that answers that. She's quite trusting if you couldn't tell."

Holding the child close,she gave him a grim look. "That can be a bit more an issue than you think...she needs to be careful."

* * *

After getting back to the cave,the three dragons stumbled upon a dirt covered Vexx and Nayer and they were both relieved when they saw Voltara but Nayer nearly ripped Shea's head off until Venus explained everything.

"You really should've let me explain Vexx. I only wanted to keep her safe. I knew that she was being hunted."

Vexx was flushed in embarrassment,although it wasn't very noticeable with his scale color. "Yeah,my bad..."

"On a a happier note,Voltara here not only spoke...she has an Element she can use!" Venus chimed.

"Really? Way to go little dragoness!" Vexx praised.

"Amazing sweetie! I'm sure you gave him what for!" Nayer exclaimed,nuzzling her.

She giggled in embarrassment at the praise,but stood proud. "You bet i did! No one hurt Vwenus!"

Shea joined in with a grim look. "It was indeed impressive child,but do you know what exactly you used on Fentus?"

"Not a clue." she beamed,looked up innocently.

"You all do,i assume?" she asked the others. Only Venus nodded. "Yes,the Fear element. The one i assume you are a master of?"

"Yes,i am indeed a Fear dragoness and i must say...it's a bit of a scary thing to learn. You learn to master it by experiencing true fear and wishing it on others. Through which you could even control the minds of others. Fear can make a creature do things they would never normally do."

Voltara hopped up and down,only coming halfway up Shea's leg. "But! I don't want anyone to fear!"

Shea let her face shift into a soft grin. "Fear is a natural thing little one and that's what you felt when Fentus had Venus restrained. You do not need to make others fear you,but you will have to use it if you need to keep yourself from death. I can teach you how to use it the way you're meant to."

Voltara suddenly got excited. "You can!? Wow! That's awesome! Can the others do that too?"

"Nonono little one. We're not like you. We can only master one element. Mine is Electricity,so when you discover that i can teach you." Nayer explained.

"Same for me when you discover the Fire element. I'll do what i can to help you master it." Vexx told her.

She then turned to Venus. "What about you? What you do?"

"I use the Shadow element,little one. If one day you discover that too i will teach you what i know."

"YAY! Everyone is so awesome!" she said gleefully as she started to jump around again,causing everyone to laugh.

Later on,as the moon fell and everyone ate it was decided that the females would stay in the cave with the child while the males would stand guard and soon they all took those positions. As Nayer and Shea were preparing to go to sleep,they heard a small moan from their responsibility. "Voltara? Child what's wrong?" Shea asked.

"My mouf...it hurts."

Nayer jumped up and nearly hit her head on the roof. "Oh of course! You're probably teething. Do we have something she can chew on?"

"Here,this is something i made for her while i was out." Venus responded,ducking into the den and handing Nayer a sturdy branch his covered with extra layers of bark.

"Thanks Venus! Here little Volty,chew on this."

The child took it quickly and went to town and boy did she love it. She even started wrestling with it as the two female settled into the nests. "Volty?" Shea asked eye ridge raised.

"Yup! I thought it'd be a cute nickname."

Well,i guess it is. Fits her i guess."

From a distance a black dragon with blue underbelly and spines watched. As he turned to walk away,he flashed a smile at the sleeping hatchling.


	4. Shadow Speaks

**Alrighty,i'll bet you've noticed i've changed up the plot a bit and it only goes further from here!**

* * *

A week past and the young dragoness still kept on growing. Her teeth were almost all in and she was gonna try meat soon and she also resembled a four year old dragoness now. Venus couldn't keep her off him due to her being half his height now.

"Come on Vi-Vi! Chase me! Chase me!" Voltara yelled,wagging her tail playfully.

"Come on now. You need to go do your daily training with Shealyne. Remember?"

"Aw...i wanna play!" she whined.

Venus sighed and rolled his eyes. "We'll play after you finish your lesson,now run along."

"Humph,fine." she said in defeat. She had gotten better at speaking and she was excited knowing she would be able to fly soon,so she was rarely in a bad mood. Only time that happened was when the voice talked to her,but she had been silent for a while,pleasing the amethyst angel.

She quickly fought her way through the underbrush and made her way to a large clearing where she had been training and there Shea was waiting.

"Took you long enough. You've got plenty of energy,try using it to get here sooner."

Voltara rolled her eyes. "Yeah,yeah. So what are we doing today?"

Shea took a breath and reminded herself to be patient. "We're going to practice the part of fear that you've not been satisfactory in. Underwater and Arial combat."

Voltara went rigid. "Uh...i don't know how to fly yet remember and well...water is cold."

"Voltara. In order to fulfill your purpose you need to master these things. Every dragon is taught how to swim,fly and fight."

" _Defeated twice in one day...fantastic..."_ "Fine,where do you want me?"

Shea nodded and pointed her tail towards a nearby lake. "You and i will dive under and you will use your Fear element to attack me. Got that?"

She hesitantly nodded. "Alright...if you wish..."

The duo walked over and Shea dove under,creating a massive splash that was strangely accurate in hitting the young one. " _Really Shea? Did you have to get me wet before i even hit the water? Really? Ugh..."_

Taking a deep breath she leaped head-first into the lake. Once underwater she instantly grabbed her shoulders with her front legs due to the temperature. " _I swear it's like she makes it freezing on purpose! It's in the middle of summer and this water feels like there's a sheet of ice above it."_

Shaking her head,she attempted to ignore it and scanned her surroundings. Once she spotted the red glow of Shea's eyes she instantly dove down as she barely avoided the blast. She quickly then turned herself around and set off a blast of her own but it hit empty water. " _What? Oh crap!"_

She sensed Shea's life force behind her and swam up but she wasn't fast enough and this time Shea's attack connected. The pain seared through her but unlike when she hatched,it didn't make her cry...it pissed her off. She noticed this started ever since she'd struck Fentus. Now every time she felt pain,her blood boiled and her first instinct was to blast the hell out of what struck her,but she tried to restrain herself.

" _I don't wanna hurt her. I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to hurt her!"_ she repeated to herself.

Shea froze upon seeing the child's reaction. She saw that Voltara was clutching her head and shaking. " _I didn't even hit her that hard..."_ "Voltara,are you alright?" she called out,not like the young female could answer.

( _She hates you,blast her! She hates you,blast her!)_ the voice throbbed in her mind.

 _"No! No! We're just training! Stop it!"_ Voltara screamed mentally. The pain from Shea's element breath was long forgotten by now,all she could feel was the cold suffocating her and her throbbing brain. Seeing her begin to flail madly,Shea quickly swam over,grabbed her,and burst from the water. In the air,wings spread Shea tried to rouse the girl.

"Voltara! Relax! You're out!"

" _Oh,i wish!"_ she responded,mentally as Shea's voice sounded so distant.

( _She has you in her grip,attack her now! Before it's too late!)_

 _"Why do you want me to attack her so badly!? What is there to fear!?"_

 _(You.)_

The dragoness grit her teeth. " _W-what?"_

 _(They fear you...and one day they will end you out of that fear. However,you must use that to your advantage. Show them how powerful you are and then they will never challenge you. Fear is your enemy and ally.)_

"Voltara!"

The voice came through much clearer than it had before and Voltara managed to open her eyes. "S...Shea?"

"Oh thank gods! Are you alright!?"

"I...don't know...i'm scared..."

Shea blinked,feeling the child go limp in her arms as she proceeded to land. "Scared? Of...of what?"

"Me..."

* * *

"What element do you think she'll learn next?" Vexx asked,wondering if Venus had a clue. He and Nayer returned from scouting the area not long after Voltara left to go train with Shea and they were wondering when she'd need to train with another dragon.

"I'm not too sure Vexx. Shea says she's not doing so well with her current element,so it's hard to say when she'll unlock another."

Nayer's face twisted in concern. "I'm worried,Shea seems be a little...strict with her."

Vexx shrugged. "That's just Shea. You know as well as i do that she cares very much for the young one. She's just a bit more apprehensive. She only wants what's best for her."

"She could be a little gentler with her though. Voltara doesn't respond well to...her type of methods."

"We all can't be that soft on her forever. She needs a little wake up call."

"Vexx..."

"No,Nayer he's right. She just can't take it all at once. I should let Shea know when they come back."

"I'm sorry guys...i just can't help it...i like seeing her happy and i wish she could always be like that. Plus i kinda like coddling her...after all she'll never have a real mother."

"That seems to be a strange trend..."

"Venus,what do you mean?" Vexx asked,perplexed.

"Well,i found that despite there being multiple purple dragons and dragoness...the parents of them are never documented..."

"Are you sure? You couldn't find any names?"

Venus shook his head. "No,not in the slightest. Trust me i looked hard. I was hoping there was a chance the knowledge would help me locate Voltara's mother and father,but as you can tell i had no luck."

"Hm...oh! There's Shea! Guess they finished early!" Nayer yelled,gleefully. Unaware that would quickly fade away upon seeing Shea's face full of panic.

"Everyone,something's wrong!"

She quickly landed and laid the unconscious amethyst on the grass.

"Shea,what happened!?" Venus asked,attempting to rouse Voltara.

"I'm...not too sure...we were training and i blasted her with a weakened breath but instead of fighting back she started to flail and scream so i got her out of the water..."

"Go on..." Vexx encouraged,voice shaking.

"Then once i had her she started gritting her teeth like she was in pain. I managed to rouse her for a moment and she said she was scared...of herself..."

"Why would she...what..." Nayer mumbled,obviously confused.

"Volty...come on,wake up. Tell us what's wrong!" She didn't move.

"Venus calm down. Let's just put her in her nest and let her rest. She can explain when she wakes up."

"What if she doesn't!?"

"Venus..." Nayer started.

"No! Don't say it'll be ok! I've what what's happened to Purple dragons and this tends to lead into what the Dark Master-"

"VENUS! That is enough!" Shea bellowed,gaining everyone's attention. "Don't you DARE compare her to HIM! That is what Fentus thinks she is. Do NOT even think about feeling the same way!"

Venus went silent as he picked up the younger female gently in his teeth and walked into their cave,avoiding her icy gaze.

She sighed. "Please tell me neither of you share the same thought."

Both Vexx and Nayer shook their heads. "Of course not. Even if i tried,that sweet smile of hers would smash that awful thought to bits. I may not know as much about her species as you and Venus,but i can tell she's not evil. She's too loving." Nayer explained.

Vexx nodded. "Exactly. There's too much light in her eyes. No darkness could ever cloud that."

Shea nodded. "Agreed. Once she wakes up,hopefully she can ease Venus' nerves."

The trio looked and saw him laying in his nest with Voltara pulled close,tail wrapped around her protectively. Shea sighed again;"Let's leave them be for now."

* * *

 _(Voltara...)_

Said child's name being said caused her emerald eyes to snap open in a panic. It was then she noticed the drastic change in surroundings. The space around her resembled a sky but it was a warping brilliance of dark blue and black and what she was standing on was a cold floating platform that had blue light seeping through the cracks with strange symbols etched into the stone. Being unfamiliar with this location,she looked around frantically as her breathing quickened.

( _Don't be afraid.)_

She let her fear turn to anger. "Why shouldn't i be!? I don't this place! Who the heck are you anyway!? I've always heard your weird freaking voice in my head and i don't wanna hear it anymore! Go away!"

( _I would if i could. I don't exactly like being trapped inside you either.)_

Voltara's anger faded to confusion with a twinge of fear. "Wh-what? What are you talking about?"

( _Don't you know what you're meant to do?)_

She wasn't sure how to answer that. The others had mentioned that she was meant to do something but she quite understood what. So she shook her head,no.

( _Of course you don't. They never do,do they?)_

 _They?_ "What do you mean they? Are there others like me?"

( _There were,the ones who came before you. Your ancestors.)_

"My...ancestors? Did they know what they were meant to do? Did they do it?"

( _No,they did not. They were all told what their objective was and they all ignored it.)_

"What was this objective?" she asked,voice shaking slightly as her wings twitched.

( _To cover this land in Umbra and fire. Umbra means shadow.)_

 _"_ Wh-what!? Well...what did they do instead?"

( _They saved the land from the threat they were meant to aide.)_

Voltara let her fear vanish like a specter and stood proud,wings spread and tail swishing from side to side. "Then that's what i will do! I would never shroud others with darkness! Especially not my friends! No one deserves pain like that!"

( _Not even Fentus?)_

Her breath hitched at the sound of his name and her reaction was extremely noticeable.

( _He hurt you and tried to kill Venus. If he and your friends mean so much to you,shouldn't you get revenge for them? None of them can stop him,but you can.)_

"What makes you think i can!? They're all much stronger than me!"

 _(No,they're not. You may think they are,but you couldn't be more wrong.)_

"How could i ever be stronger than them!? I can't even master one element...let alone mutiple ones!"

The voice didn't respond this time,but what did respond to her was a shadow rising from the stone floor she was standing on. It formed a dragon about the same age as Nayer(Fifteen,think the size Spyro and Cynder were in Dawn of the Dragon) and then the shadow released the form.

It had the exact same structure as Voltara,only her colors were different. Instead of dark purple scales,hers were black and instead of blue horns,underside,wing webbing,and tail blades they were dark purple. Her head spines,markings,wing fire markings and middle tail blade were a navy blue instead of black. The two most defining features though were her eyes and...accessories. Her eyes were not the shining emerald color that Voltara had. Instead they were a dull gray with slit irises with an evil green fog seeping out the corners in a repeating wave. The accessories were a silver choker,silver bracers on both front legs and one on her tail. They were all adorned with orange gems and seemed to chain her to the stone floor.

( _You are stronger than them and anything else in this world,because you have me.)_

* * *

The moon was high in the sky when the little she-dragon awoke. She at first was blinded by the darkness of the cave but soon her eyes adjusted and she was able to handle it. It was then she realized she was laying next to Venus. Right next to him.

" _What happened? Did i pass out or...i guess Shea brought me back...i probably pissed her off bigtime..."_ she thought,worridly.

( _Don't let it bother you. What they think of you doesn't and shouldn't matter to you.)_

 _"So what exactly are you,my shadow?"_

 _(Yes,what you saw is an example of what you might resemble when you get older. Looks pretty good,right?)_

Voltara blushed. " _I...i don't know...i guess..."_

 _(Come now,don't be so modest. You're a powerful and beautiful dragoness. You should be bragging like no tomorrow.)_

She rolled her eyes and huffed. " _What would be the point of that? Maybe when i'm older and have a better hold on my powers i can brag,but right now i'd just look like an idiot. More than i already do."_

( _You're no imbicile. You just need the right teacher,like myself.)_

 _"Like i'd trust you to teach me anything,you wanted me to hurt Shea!"_

( _Like she didn't deserve it. You know she did.)_

 _"She did not!"_

 _(You need air. Do you want to go outside?)_ the voice echoed,changing the subject.

" _Yes...but how can i get out? I'm almost being crushed by Venus over here,not to mention that Shea and Vexx are standing guard just outside."_

The voice chuckled. ( _Simple,by using one of my elements. Shadow.)_

 _"Shadow? Oh,that's Venus' element! Wait,you can use that element too?"_

( _Yes,but you will have to trust me here. Just for a moment,do what i say.)_

 _"Humph,that depends on what you want me to do."_

 _(You won't have to lay a claw on anyone,alright?)_

Still unsure,Voltara hesitantly agreed. " _Fine,what do you want me to do?"_

 _(Alright,what i need you to do is open your mind and heart to me. Think about the soothing,silent abyss of darkness and then focus on how much you wish to hide within it. This will enable you to disappear under the ground and hide in the shadows of anything. Living or dead.)_

The child shuddered at the last phrase,but did what her shadow said. She thought about the darkness and thought over and over how much she wished to escape through it. She then shut her eyes. When she opened them,she was floating in the very dark void she wished to enter. She started to panic being almost engulfed in the Umbra,but suddenly her shadow appeared next to her. Not in full form,but it the form coated by her own type of Umbra,which was black and purple flame with sparks coming off her.

"Where am i!?" she asked,frantically.

(You're in Venus' shadow. You did it.)

She gasped "Really!? Um,now what do i do?"

(You can't see right now because you're in a cave. Move forward and you'll be able to see in a moment.)

"Alright." She started trying to move and found that moving through the darkness was very similar to swimming in water and so she used that knowladge to help herself through. Sure enough,after a few minutes of swimming through the shade she found that she could see outside. To her it looked like she was seeing it from underwater,further causing her to compare it to being underwater.

(Good,now look at Vexx and Shea. See how they don't notice you? _)_

Looking over,she noticed that her shade was right. Despite being right next to the duo,they took no notice of her.

"Why can't they see me? Can they not hear me either?"

(No,they cannot hear you and the reason they can't see you is right now you just look like a shadow being cast. Not to mention it's the middle of the night. It's nt easy to see a small shadow like yours in the dark. Unless you're another Shadow dragon that is. They see very well in the dark. You'll develop that as you grow as well.)

"Ok...wait how come you can show yourself under here,but not above?"

(I am your shadow Voltara. Where are shadows usually seen?)

"Below us..."

(Exactly. Down here are were all shadows hide,only a select few are strong enough to reveal themselves to creatures who cannot enter this plane. I am not able to do this yet but as your power grows,so will mine.)

This made her shiver. She was worried what would happen if her shadow grew stronger,she still didn't really trust her. At all. "Where should i go now?"

(Head into the woods to a grassy cliff-side not far from where you were attacked. I think you'll like what you see there.)

Nodding,she swam through the shadows of the trees and various animals that called the place home,a warm breeze occasionally piercing the cold stillness of the darkness. As she moved she noticed how alluring the forest looked at night. With the leaves of trees casting their helpful shade onto the forest floor and the stars twinkling above as the moonbeams shone through the tree gaps...the whole scene seemed...intoxicating.

(We're here.) the voice said suddenly,snapping her out of her trance.

"Ok,um how do i get out?"

(How else? You've been comparing this to swimming,how do you exit a body of water?)

"Ah,gotcha." she responded,swimming upwards and bursting through the Umbra like a dolphin from water. It even left fragments of darkness behind and she was dripping with flickering black flames. She was about to express distaste of that,but then she saw what her shadow had led her there for. Just below the cliff was a magnificent field of black and red flowers with crystals of various colors piercing through the ground,reflecting the moon's light which shone down like a sheet on the whole scene. Voltara had never seen such beauty and her heart practically flew into a graceful somersault.

"It's...amazing. Wow...How did you..."

(It doesn't matter little one. What does matter is that those dragons haven't been forthright with you. Darkness isn't something you should fear,it's a natural beauty that you should hope to gain favor of. Just look at that wonderful moon.)

"I'm...looking...i'm speechless right now. Is this really what darkness is? The others act like it's a nasty poison...but here it just...it looks too beautiful..."

"Not all darkness is this beautiful. Most of it is what your allies say,a nasty venom."

Voltara swerved around,trying to locate the source of the voice. Her heart was skipping beats as she thought she'd been caught by Venus or something,but when the owner of the voice made himself known,she relaxed.

The owner was a male black dragon with blue eyes,horns,underside,and spines along with a waning crescent moon marking on his right shoulder.

"Who...are you?" she asked.

"My name is Crow. What's your name little one?"

Voltara didn't want to answer at first,as she had been warned about being too trusting and she guessed Crow could sense her hesitance.

"No need to be afraid. I'm not on Fentus' side. Quite the opposite."

That's all she needed to hear. "Oh! In that case,my name is Voltara,but my friends call me Volty."

Crow chuckled and sat next to her. "Not a bad nickname. I've never had one since my name is short enough." Although he knew that was a lie.

She thought about this for a second and jumped up saying;"I could call you Crowy!"

He chuckled again. "Call me what you wish little one. Tell me though,was that the Shadow element you were using?"

She froze. " _He's a Shadow dragon,isn't he?"_

 _(Yes,most black dragons are.)_

 _"Shoot..."_

Meanwhile,Crow looked on as she seemed to be having a mental argument with herself. " _Is she talking to herself?"_ "Voltara?"

This snapped her out of it. "Hm? Oh! Um..yes?"

"You don't need to be ashamed. You're a purple dragoness,you're supposed to acquire elements such as that."

The child huffed. "Yeah,trust me...i've heard that more than enough times. It's almost gotten annoying."

"It's a path you should stay on,believe me...straying too far from your intended path is a fatal mistake sometimes."

"Fatal?"

"It means,deadly." he explained,lowering his voice as his blue eyes hardened,showing no light.

She gulped. "Oh...alright..."

Realizing he may have been too harsh,he gazed down to the scene below. "Would you like to go play down there?"

Her nervousness vanished instantly. "Yes! Yes! Oh my gosh,YES!"

"Alright,come with me." he stated,opening his wings and gliding down. Leaving Voltara feeling really awkward. Once he landed,he looked back up at the cliff expecting her to follow. "What's the holdup little one?"

"I...can't fly!" she called down.

"Those dragons should speed up their teachings,you should know how to fly by now. Alright,well why don't you give it a shot right now?"

"What!? But i can't..."

( _Trust him. He's a black dragon,so you can trust what he says._ )

 _"But i don't trust what YOU say._ "

 _(Says the one who just entered the Umbra by following my instructions_.)

"Grr...alright fine!" she said,aloud. "What should i do?" she asked,now calling down to Crow.

"Get a good running start and right before you leap off the cliff,spread your wings all the way out. You should be able to rise and once you do,flap your wings every once in a while to stay in the air."

She stood still for a moment to process the information. ( _Remember. Run,spread,and flap. Simple.)_

She took a breath and gulped. "Alright,i can do this." With that,she took a few steps back and charged forward. As she reached the cliff's edge,she opened her blue and black wings and jumped as high as she could. To her surprise,she actually did start to rise and in response she started to flap frantically to stay up,but she found this was causing her to lower.

"Don't flap too quickly! That won't help you! Flap occasionally!" Crow called.

Hearing his advice,she tried it and saw that it did help. She was actually flying! "Oh my god,i'm actually flying! I'm flying shadow!"

( _Well done. I'm very proud and i'll bet he is too. Why don't you go down and receive your praise.)_

 _"Ok,how do i get down?"_

 _(Maneuver your body downwards and glide down. Near the bottom,flap your wings to regain yourself,then fold them.)_

 _"Alright,got it."_

Doing what her shadow said,she landed in front of Crow who looked pleased. "Well done little one. You should be proud. I sure am. Now,there is one more thing i wish to teach you."

She cocked her head to the right. "What's that?"

He motioned to the glowing crystals. "Over there,come."

Following behind him,she noticed how good the grass felt at night. It was cool and soft on her paws unlike during the day when i was crunchy and rough,yet another thing the night gifted her.

"Here,you see these? They're essential for a dragons survival."

"They are?" she asked. "Why have i never been told about them?"

"I don't know,but you should've been. The red ones will heal your wounds and they are helpful if no one around knows healing magic. After all,it is hard to learn and master. The green ones help restore your elemental energy."

"It has to be restored? Maybe that's why i'm having so much trouble...why didn't they tell me!?"

"Relax,they might've had a reason. Don't jump to conclusions. Here,just go and take your anger out on one. Once you shatter it,your body will absorb the shards. You'll feel a surge of power,i'm sure."

"Alright!" she shouted,raising her rear in the air like a canine and charging forward at the nearest green crystal. Smashing into it with her head caused it to crack so she finished the job by whacking it with her tail since her claws were too short. As she saw the shards hit the ground she saw them float into the air and then into her and she marveled at how good it felt. It felt like a warm snuggle and she purred at the sensation.

"Feel better,Voltara?"

"Yes,very!" she shouted,hopping around and tail going like a propeller.

"Alright,alright calm down. Now using your Shadow element,why don't you head home? It's almost dawn."

"Alrighty! Bye!" she said,starting to dash away.

"Wait!" she stopped.

"Don't tell your allies you saw me,alright? This'll be our little secret."

She gave him a concerned look,but her shadow once again convinced her to trust him. "Alright,i won't tell! Bye!" With that,she dove into the shadow of the treeline and vanished.

"Crow,is it?"

Crow turned his blue gaze to see a familar and nasty sight. "Fentus. What do you want? If it's the kid,you'll have to go through me."

"Of course i want her,but not for the reason you think."

"Elaborate."

"Fine." he snorted. "It is true that i still want her gone,but now i have found that there is a better use for her."

"That is?"

He grinned. "Her soul,Crow. Her soul. If i can get a hold of her soul and shatter it then this awful birth of purple dragons will cease. There will be no base to create the soul of a new one."

Crow's claws and out and his teeth flashed in the moonlight. "Why the HELL would you come to me with this information?"

"Because i know you hold a grudge against her species as well."

He froze. " _How is he aware of that!?"_ "That doesn't mean i'll help you in killing her and her species off."

"Crow,think about it. The only times a purple dragon is born is when the world is in dire peril or they are born to bring about our destruction. Do you see any threats to our world?"

Crow maintained his hard glare,but said nothing.

"I thought not. Like it or not Crow,Voltara will be the next bringer of destruction. She will become the Umbra Mistress,unless we end her now."

Crow looked away,no longer to maintain eye contact.

"Crow...believe it or not,i sympathize. It's hard that the Terror of the Skies was your ancestor. That's led you to believe that you must aid the purple dragon in whatever form they come in. It's a philosophy that's been passed down in your family for years,but you must remember..." he paused,looking at the marking on his shoulder.

"A purple dragon was also the reason your family was cursed with the marks of darkness."


	5. Truth Hurts

_**Alrighty! Here i come with new updates! This chapter i'm not too sure about...hope it makes sense! If it doesn't i'll answer any questions you have so don't be shy :3**_

 _ **Voltara: Voltaradragoness**_

 **Venus:** _ **LegendaryGodzilla**_

 _ **Vexx: Dragon-Uprising**_

 _ **Shea(Shealyne): JoelCoxriley**_

 _ **Fentus: Hixkin**_

 _ **Nayer: GoldenVolt**_

 _ **Crow: Crow Omius**_

 _ **Hope you Enjoy! :3**_

 _ **-Voltaradragoness**_

* * *

"Voltara? Voltara!" a voice echoed,causing the child to groan as she stirred slowly from slumber.

"Urmm...hm?" she mumbled,eyes open a sliver.

"Child,wake up!" another voice echoed,louder than the last one.

Mustering the strength,she opened her eyes all the way and lifted her head,to see Venus and the others sitting at the mouth of the cave.

"Guys? What...what's wrong?"

"Voltara,dear it's midday...you needed to awaken at some point..." Nayer answered and up she jolted,only to stumble and fall back down on her side.

"It's what!? Holy crud...i'm sorry!"

Venus moved closer and gave her a hard stare. "Do not apologize,all i want is an answer. Shea said that something happened yesterday while training and you told her that you feared yourself. Is this true?"

Young Amethyst tried to process this,but found she had little memory of said event. All she remembered was saying she was afraid,so she told him this.

"I see,but why? What about yourself did you fear?"

Volty gulped. " _Oh,god...what do i tell him!? Shadow help me out here!"_

 _(Ha! And here i thought you would never actually want my help)_

 _"Cut the crap! Just tell me what to say!"_

Voltara heard the shadow sigh in her mind. ( _Tell him that you simply were afraid of hurting Shea.)_

Nodding internally,she turned and repeated it. "I was...just afraid of hurting Shea." Shea herself didn't buy it however.

"Then tell me child,why were you flailing and clutching at your head?"

She gulped again. " _Great,now what do i say!?"_

Her shadow remained silent and this quickened Voltara's heartbeat. " _Shadow? Shadow! Answer me!"_

( _We're screwed.)_

 _"What? What do you mean,'screwed'?"_

 _(Would you just be quiet!?)_

Venus' eyes hardened and started leaking a black mist. "You..." he started,gaining everyone's gaze including Volty's. "You are..."

"Venus...i know what you're gonna say,so i will say it once and ONLY once. Do NOT say it." Shea growled,venom dripping from her words.

"Venus...what's wrong? Do you know what's wrong with Volty?" Nayer asked,voice shaking.

"She's not our hope. She's the Dark Master reborn..."

With that,Shea raised her tail and whacked Venus upside the head with it. "I WARNED YOU!" she bellowed,charging her Fear element.

"Shea! No!" Vexx yelled in attempts to restrain the enraged dragoness. "Nayer,get Voltara out of here now!"

Without even a word,she grabbed the child and flew out of the cave at the fastest speed she'd ever accomplished when flying,then vanished into the cloudy sky.

Voltara herself had begun hyperventilating ever since the black mist appeared. Her shadow had tried to coax her out of it but she had stopped listening. Everything after that slowed down and was a mess of blurred colors in her eyes. She only snapped out of it when Nayer's voice pierced the panic in her heart.

"Volty...are you alright?" she asked,holding the female close to her chest.

"Nay...i...i'm so...sorry...i swear...i didn't..."

Nayer's golden gaze fell on the saddened emerald's. "Sshh...it's okay. We're the ones who should be sorry. There's just so much...controversy with your species little one."

"What does...*Sniff* that mean?"

Nayer's wingbeats began to slow,indicating she couldn't hold her blazing speed and was slowing down. "It means there's a lot of...well...it's hard to truly define. In basic terms it means many species are divided on what they think of you."

"You mean...creatures don't like me? It's not just Fentus?"

She nodded solemnly. "Unfortunatly yes...child did you understand what Venus had said?"

Her gaze shifted from Nayer's golden comfort. "He said something about a Dark Master...but i don't know what he meant...Nayer?"

"Yes?"

"What is this purpose everyone keeps telling me i'm here to fulfill? Why do none of you explain it?"

Sighing,Nayer began to land. Close to the ground,Voltara jumped from her arms and collapsed into the grass as Nayer's paws hit the ground and she folded her wings. "We figured you wouldn't understand."

"Well,i would. Now please,tell me!"

"Come here." she beckoned. The young female obliged and snuggled next to her as a bit of sun leaked through the clouds,bringing some color back to the grassy field. "How much do you want to know?"

She laid her head on Nayer's right paw. "As much as you know."

"Alright. Well,i don't know as much as Venus and Shea,but here is what i do know. Many years ago,before you,me and any of us...there was a young dragon born from a purple egg. It was a color that had never been seen before and the guardians of that time where pleased,to say the least. They figured that it contained a special and powerful form of dragon,and they were right. Out of the egg hatched a purple dragon,like yourself. He was seen as a blessing to the dragon race,especially after finding out they he could master multiple elements. His name was Malefor."

( _Malefor...)_ Shadow's voice echoed,Voltara turned her eyes inward to glare but turned them back to Nayer.

"Soon however,he began to bully others of his kind. Boasting about how much more powerful he was than everyone else. Eventually he became so powerful that he was asked to stop his training since it was beginning to poison others around him and it was corrupting their element crystals,oh wait do you know what-"

"Yes Nayer,i know what they are."

"Oh,alright good. Anyway,he refused to cease his training and was therefore,exiled. However,he had become vengeful and due to this...he planned to annihilate his kind with an army of Dark Apes who he had taught to harness the power of the black crystals his power created. He was stopped however,twice."

"Twice? He tried multiple times?" Voltara asked,the info she was being given making her heart sink. " _My kind...did something like that? No wonder so many creatures hate me..."_

"Yes,the first time he was stopped he was sealed in a place known as the Well of Souls. However,Gaul who was his army's commander had a plan to release him. During the Year of the Dragon,hatchlings from powerful and well known parents are brought to the Guardian's Temple to be hatched and raised by them. That is where Venus saved your egg from and Gaul knew about this. For one thing,he knew that's where the next purple dragon was set to be born and he intended on killing it. One of the guardians however,was able to save it. It was one of the two to survive that tragic event."

"T-Two?"

Nayer nodded,pulling the child closer in an attempt to comfort her. "Yes,while the Dark Master wanted to prevent the birth of what was foretold to destroy him he also needed a dragon."

"Why would he need another dragon?" Voltara asked,hushed and distant.

"Because the seal that he was chained behind could only be opened by a keeper of Convexity. A dragon with kind of purpose is only known to hatch on the Year of the Dragon and it didn't take long to find the egg that housed it. A black dragoness who the Dark Armies named Cynder."

"Cynder? Why did she help them?! Surely she must have known what evil she was committing!"

"Hush,don't get so riled. She didn't,actually. After her egg was taken and the others were smashed,she was hatched and corrupted with the dark energies that the Dark Master had left behind. This made her grow in size considerably and she became known by many names. The ones documented are "The Umbra's Puppet and Terror of the Skies."

"W-what did she do?"

Nayer sighed again,wondering if she had said enough,but then remembered what she had been told. " _She needs a wake up call...I just wish this wasn't the way to do it..."_ She murdered many of her kind. Males,females,hatch-lings...anyone who stood in her way. She showed no mercy."

Voltara shivered,but Nayer continued.

"Along the way she had been tasked with capturing the guardians. Their powers combined were what Cynder needed to complete a key that would free her master. What she didn't expect was that purple dragon who the Fire guardian saved would stand in her way. His name was Spyro. Together with a dragonfly,who he considered his brother he defeated her in the portal of Convexity,restoring her to her true form,a small dragoness his age. The two were what eventually led to Malefor's downfall,by having him be brought down to the convexital realm,where he soul was shredded."

Voltara sighed. It was all she could manage,after all she was speechless. " _Is that...what Venus and Fentus think i'll become? Why would they ever..."_

Nayer saw that Voltara's thoughts had drifted into sadness and tried to rouse her. "Little one,do not even start to compare yourself to him. You are nothing like he was. Unlike you,he was born wicked. He never chased butterflies...or rolled in the grass...or purred when snuggled...compare yourself to Spyro instead. I see more of him in you than Malefor."

"You...you do?" she asked,wiping beads of tears from eyes.

"Very much so. He was depicted as brave and very caring. Even as he fought Malefor,it has been written that he was only as violent as he was because of what he did to Cynder,who he cared about very much so and who also fought loyally by his side."

"It was a difficult choice on her part though." called out a voice that was familiar to Voltara but alien to Nayer.

"Who's there!?" she asked,claws unsheathing and tail moving to block Voltara from view. "Nayer wait-"

"Don't get so defensive. The child knows me." Crow said,stepping from the shadows of the treeline. "Crowy!" Voltara shouted,gleefully as she started towards him only for Nayer to stop her.

"How...exactly does she know you?" she growled.

"That's none of your concern." he said,simply as his eyes reflected an emotion only Voltara could read. Lament.

"Crowy? What...What's wrong?"

"Child,Dragoness...can you imagine how hard it was for her?"

Pushing Voltara back slightly with her wing,she asked another question. "For who? Cynder?"

"Yes...a purple dragon was the one who put her through so much torture...so much agony...forced her to murder her own species in cold blood as a child...and she still decided to aide Spyro. She feared him all the way and that is why she fought alongside him as she was afraid of what he'd do to her if she didn't."

"That's not true and you know it! Cynder loved him for saving her and it showed her that purple dragons weren't the problem! Malefor was!"

"If only that were true,my family would not have to bear this curse." he stated,turning and revealing the symbol on his other shoulder. On one there was a crescent moon,but on the other was the very same symbol Cynder carried all those years ago.

Nayer gasped in horror. "Y-You're..." she stuttered,unable to find her words.

"Yes. Cynder is indeed my ancestor. For many years,my family thought that the way we'd be able to rid ourselves of this curse would be to aide the purple dragons who were born in our lifetimes if there was one,but our fate was either to become their slaves or they would simply leave us be."

Voltara,defiant crawled under Nayer's wing and stood with a proud expression. "I would never do that to you Crowy! Like everyone else,you're my friend! You don't have to worry." she told him,eyes soft and slightly glowing.

Crow's head fell,eyes holding back tears. "Unfortunately,i have to." Then he lifted his head to Nayer's gaze. "Forgive me." then without warning,a blast of Shadow Fire erupted from his maw and slammed into the golden dragoness. Upon hitting the ground,her instincts kicked in and all she could think was;" _Protect the child."_

She growled like a feral animal and her golden went ablaze as a sparkling charge of electricity grew in her own jaw and was fired at her attacker. Then while he was distracted,she grabbed Voltara in her teeth which caused her to cry out as she was not gentle this time and spread her wings,then fired herself into the air like a bullet.

"Oh no,you don't dragoness!" another familiar voice bellowed as Fentus bashed into the now feral dragoness,causing her drop the child.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed,as she plummeted to the ground below. Despite her shadow screaming in her mind that she could fly now,the sheer panic of the situation caused her mind and wings to lock up,luckily for her Crow caught her.

"Child,did i not teach you to fly just last night?" he asked,voice void of emotion.

Instead of answering she turned and glared hatefully at him. It was the most malice-filled expression she'd ever given anyone and Crow found it slightly intimidating coming from a dragoness her age. "Let. Me. Go." she snarled. He simply shook his head,no. This she did not take kindly to. She flailed,kicked and screamed,but he still held onto the terrified child as he shifted his emotionless eyes to see the fight going on in the air.

Fentus and Nayer were flying around in a circle slowly,until suddenly Fentus charged forward into her. She fired off another electricity blast but it only grazed his face as he grabbed and wrapped himself around her. She bit and kicked at his throat to get free,which worked but before she could fire another blast he slammed into her again and turned her so she was below him. She flapped her wings furiously as the two bit at each other's necks until Nayer got a strong jaw hold on Fentus' neck and was able to break his flight and ended with him hitting the ground and making a small crater.

Crow tried to shield the child's eyes but she continued to fight his grip. " _This is what i get for listening to you! Trustworthy,huh!?"_

 _(I-I'm...sorry...i thought...)_

Voltara grit her teeth and shut her eyes tight as tears flooded from her eyes. _"Sorry? SORRY!? You're freaking sorry!? That's great,what does that do for poor Nayer!? Fentus'll kill her! Then he'll kill us! And you're SORRY!? No,I'm sorry i ever trusted a single damn word you've said! I..."_

Crow held on tighter as the dragoness had gone rigid. Nayer had dived down,trying to get to Crow but Fentus emerged and hit her with his Poison breath and it made her hit the ground like a brick.

" _HATE YOU!"_ she screeched in her mind,as her eyes snapped open to reveal no color. Just blank glowing white slates. Crow nearly dropped her when he saw that but he did when he got his own element to the face. A stream of dark blue and black flame with purple sparks had flown from her mouth. Hitting the ground,her eyes glowed brighter and her scales darkened. Scanning the scene before her,she found that her mind seemed to be working separate from her will and despite it feeling odd and a little frightening...it didn't stop her. As Fentus toward over the fallen dragoness,Voltara herself charged forward and unleashed all the hate in her heart in the blast of shadow that engulfed him. His screams were heaven currently to her ears as she just kept unleashing more and more Shadow Fire unto his being.

( _Good girl! Make him pay! Make him feel your fear and suffering!)_

For once she did not defy her Shadow's voice,hearing that praise her heart fluttered. Eventually she was forced to stop due to exhaustion,but once she did Fentus collapsed onto the now dead vegetation. She felt her anger begin to fade,but she felt her Shadow's hatred rise when she saw he was still breathing. Breathing heavily herself,she tried to regain control.

( _He's still alive,you dolt! Finish him!)_

 _"No! We've done enough! Stop it Shadow!"_

 _(Not more then ten seconds ago his screams were the most heavenly thing you'd ever heard and now you want to show Mercy!? Are you kidding me!?)_

 _"I won't kill him! He doesn't deserve to die! No one does!"_

 _(Stop trying to be so heroic! You are not Spyro nor will you ever be!)_

By now,Voltara had fallen down belly-first and was gripping her head so hard in her claws that they pierced her scales,causing ruby-red blood trails to seep down the sides of her head.

" _Stop! STOP! Please! Please...it hurts..."_

 _(You fool-)_ She never got to finish,something had stopped her from speaking to her host,and that something was Crow. Due to being a Shadow dragon himself,getting hit with the element doesn't do much damage,but he was surprised and slightly impressed that hers was able to actually knock him out. Once he had awoken,he merely watched Voltara torch Fentus as he was never truly his ally,but knowing that her Shadow was trying to take control he had placed two paws on her head which temporarily cut off the connection which enabled them to speak to one another as dragons of his species can do as they manipulate shadows.

As he did,he picked up the tired child carefully as she turned her trance-eyed gaze to his saddened blue one and then shut them again,going limp. Expression grim,he shouted to Fentus who was beginning to stir.

"Hey,we have the kid! Let's go!" With that,he spread his wings and took off. Not bothering to wait for him.

* * *

As the sun began to set once again,Vexx's wingbeats sounded throughout the air as he frantically searched for Nayer and Voltara. After she had flown away,he and Shea had to calm Venus down which took a great deal of time and effort. " _It seemed like his element had been slowly giving him nightmares of Voltara becoming what he referred to as the Umbra Mistress...i guess that's female for Dark Master...but why would he dream of such things?"_

His thoughts continued to drift as he fought against the Twilight winds,scanning the now shaded treeline until he came to a field which reflected a golden light from a mass on the ground. " _Nayer!"_ he thought,quickly diving down and landing. That's when he noticed how wounded she was and it sent him straight into a panic again.

"Nayer! Nayer! Are you alright!?" he yelled,running as fast as he could. Once he got close enough,he heard her sobbing quietly. "Oh thank the gods you're alive! What happened!?" he paused,looking around and added hesitantly;" Where's Voltara?"

Nayer's sobbing grew louder as she turned her head slowly so he could see her sorrow coated eyes. "They took her,Vexx...Fentus took her...she's...gone..."


	6. My Darkness Is No Weakness

_**And i don't update for an eternity again. Sorry. But i have been busy doing other things,so i haven't just been sitting on my ass. High School's picked up and after being sick for a week i'm gonna have fun doing make-up work. Yay...along with that i've been managing my three Youtube channels. My main one,my Nightcore one,and my Voice Acting channel. I'll list them below but i've been doing tons of content for them all so that's taken up most of my time,but mostly it's that i just learned Paint Tool Sai and now my art doesn't suck anymore! It's on my agenda to draw a cover for this story but in the meantime it's gonna have a cover done by a really good friend of mine. Anywho,on with the chapter!**_

 _ **Youtube Channels:**_

 _ **Voltaradragoness(Main Channel)**_

 _ **ToxicVolumeNightcore(Nightcore Channel)**_

 _ **Fate'sVoice VA(Voice Acting channel)**_

 _ **Character Roster:**_

 _ **Voltara(Voltaradragoness)**_

 _ **Venus(LegendaryGodzilla)**_

 _ **Nayer(GoldenVolt)**_

 _ **Shealyne(JoelCoxriley)**_

 _ **Fentus(Hixkin)**_

 _ **Crow(Crow Omius)**_

* * *

Vexx's jaw slacked as he couldn't believe what he had just heard. His shock however quickly turned to boiling anger as smoke leaked out from the corners of his now shut mouth.

"What do you mean she's gone!? Who took her-wait...i have a feeling i already know the answer."

Nayer wiped her eyes and stood up. "Yes it was **HIM** ,but this time he had help."

Vexx blinked. "He did? Who!?"

"Voltara referred to him as 'Crowy'. She apparently knew him…"

Shock struck the flame dragon again. "She KNEW one of her attackers!?"

Walking over,Nayer's eyes hardened. "Not only did she seem to know him,she thought he was her friend. Meaning he tricked her into thinking that at some point. He betrayed our little sweetheart."

Nayer then flinched away when Vexx let out a massive roar of rage. "Let's go back to the others,they need to know about this."

As they were about to take off,he saw his friend shed more sapphire tears. "Don't worry Nayer. We'll find her and then we'll make them pay."

She gave him a solemn nod as she tore through the misty sky.

* * *

Eight paws clicked on the stone outside of a large structure that sadly was not foreign to either of them. The Well of Souls.

Fentus did a quick scan of the area to make sure they'd have no more interference and when he indeed found none,he signaled for Crow to go in. He followed quickly after. As they walked,Crow's eyes were wild.

He had never truly been to the place himself but he had more than enough knowledge of it. A place of true evil where no heart can escape unshaded. The myths truly were real as Crow and Fentus could feel the evil energy practically pouring from the cracks in the stone structure. It engulfed them and basically became the air they breathed and realizing that,Crow looked down at the limp amethyst in his grip. Even Fentus took a glance.

" _I know what we've brought her here to do,but before we can even do it we're poisoning her. This is just cruel…"_

"Crow."

The coal -black reptile let out a small gasp at the sudden call. "Y-Yes?"

"We're here."

The two stepped into the large room,which sent Crow's heartbeat into overdrive when he saw the purple beam in the middle.

Walking ahead,Fentus called behind him. "Calm yourself hatchling,you're not the one going in there. That's the whole point."

Gulping and glaring at him when he walked by for the insult he laid the purple bundle on the ground in front of it. "Just tell me what to do,Fentus."

"Humph,i shouldn't have to but fine. Here's what needs to be done…"

* * *

"WHAT!?" Venus and Shea screamed,causing the other two to flinch.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Shea said,turning away while Venus blasted a nearby tree out of anger.

"Where did they go!?" Venus asked

"I don't know!" Nayer screamed back,tears pouring down her face,causing Vexx to step in.

"Everyone! Screaming and blasting things isn't going to help Voltara! We need to calm down and think,where would they take a Purple Dragon?"

Stopping and taking a breath,everyone thought about that question;Where would two hate-filled dragons take the thing they hate? Then,a possible answer crossed Shea's mind.

" _Is it possible that they...no...it can't be…"_

Noticing the concerned and somewhat fear-filled expression Shea had gained,Venus asked her what was wrong.

"Is it possible they could've taken her to the Well of Souls?"

Breaths hitching and gulps were the only response she got. "Let's go then. I hope i'm wrong but it can't hurt to check. We all know what they could do to her there."

Nods were exchanged and then debris scattered as they all took to the sky like bullets.

* * *

"Ermgh…"

"She's waking up."

"Finally."

" _Who's...there?"_ Voltara thought groggily as she hesitantly lifted her eyelids. What she saw instantly sent her into panic mode. Not only was she in a large unknown place she had never seen before but her kidnappers were right below her.

" _Wait...why am i up so high?"_ she thought again,but as she did she noticed a dull pain in each of her four limbs. It was then that lifting her gaze revealed she was chained to the ceiling by all four legs and they were all sprawled out in four directions.

Turning her now dull emerald gaze back downwards,she bared her teeth. "What are you doing to me!? Where's Nayer!?"

Crow didn't answer but Fentus did. "If we're lucky,she's dead."

The child let out a frightened gasp and Crow threw him a look. "Was that necessary?"

Fentus didn't respond,he only got up and walked past which caused Voltara to have to crane her head to keep him in her view. Upon noticing this,he let out a small laugh.

"What's the matter,demon? Why do you feel the need to keep me in your sights? Do you not trust me?"

Voltara simply let out a vicious snarl as her answer.

"Does that mean you still trust Crow over there?"

Her expression changed and she turned back to him. All Crow saw now was not hatred,but sadness and confusion. Almost as if she was silently asking; "Why?"

He lowered his head. "I will not ask you to not begrudge me child,but trust me...we're not doing this without reason."

"What...exactly are you doing?" she asked,barely audible as when he looked up he eyes were filled with pure misery and the tears made that further evident.

Crow wondered for a moment if she should know,but he realized it was only fair to at least tell her.

"This place is known as the Well of Souls." He stopped as she now looked horrified,but soon continued.

"Purple dragons are born to either take the position of Dark Master or Umbra Mistress or to stop them. What we're gonna do is split your soul and destroy it so it can never be reincarnated. Therefore our world will have permanent peace."

Voltara could just stare as she tried to comprehend what she had just been told and control her panicked breaths. When it finally clicked in her mind,her eyes shrunk in fear. " _I'm going to die…"_

"PLEASE! Please don't kill me! I've told you i won't hurt you! Why won't you believe me!?" she bellowed,breaking down as her words were choked with more tears flowing down her face.

"Do you not remember attacking us?" Fentus asked.

"W...What…?"

"Exactly. Your species is born with a raw and deadly power that you have no control of. Whether you want to or not,you will kill. It is simply instinct for you."

She lowered her head and Crow saw the stone in front of him gain tear stains. "Please...please…"

Crow then lowered his own. "Just start it already Fentus."

"Very well. Let it begin,the end of this plague that haunts every thing's existence." With that,he charged a poison blast and threw it at the seal he had placed below the child so that the beam wouldn't get in the way.

* * *

"You better be right about this Shea. If you're not,then whatever they're doing to her will be unpreventable as we won't have enough time to stop it." Venus growled,as he flapped his wings harder.

"I have a certain feeling that they brought her there. Control yourself Venus,you need to remain calm for Voltara. She's bound to be terrified and when we find her we need to be a comforting sight. Not a fearful one."

"You can bet that when we find her i'm going to cuddle her until next week." Nayer said,doing the same as Venus.

As they flew,clouds whipping them in the face,they soon saw the very structure they were seeking coming into view. One thing caught them off guard however.

"Isn't there a purple beam that's constantly coming out of the top of the mountain?" Vexx asked.

"Yes...there is...why isn't there…?" Shea wondered aloud.

"Is there anytime when the beam is non-existent?"

"Not that i know of Nayer." Venus answered.

Suddenly,the beam shot into the sky and with it came the echo of an all to familiar scream.

"VOLTARA!" everyone bellowed as the floored it.

* * *

She had never felt anything like it. The beam shot through her small body and she easily became engulfed in the searing lavender light. What they said truly held merit,it did feel like her soul was being split apart. She even heard her Shadow's scream pierce her mind. In a desperate attempt to escape the agony, she flailed her wings and tail which were the limbs that could. The chains rattled and made a ton of noise as her throat unleashed continuous screeches of pain and fury. Crow shielded himself with his right wing and looked away while Fentus watched and smirked.

( _What's happening!?)_

" _We're dying! That's what!"_

The screams soon seemed to die down as Voltara began to feel her mind numb,as if it was shutting down. Looking the at draconic forms through the light,she just gave them a dull sad expression. Tears evaporating before they could even leave her eyes. As she began to shut them for the last time,a roar was heard and something cut through the chain binding her left front leg. Causing it to fall limply at her side.

"Voltara! You bastards! What are you doing to her!?" Vexx yelled,being the one that fired the blast.

"Screw asking questions! Save her!" Venus yelled,desperation practically leaking from his voice.

"I'm on it!" Nayer said,leaping into the air towards her.

"NAYER! Don't touch the light! It'll corrupt you!"

Being that her paw was inches from said light,she instantly recoiled,but sniffed sadly as she saw the little form inside it look at her with a desperate face.

"I'm coming sweetheart. Hey!" she called down to Crow and Fentus,who had taken a few steps back.

"How did you stop the beam before!? Tell us right this instant!"

"Make us. Crow,get her." He gave Fentus a look that said; "No way in hell" and started to run away only for Venus to tackle him to the ground while the others took on Fentus.

Seeing this through albeit blurred vision,Voltara's heart filled with a burning anger and she felt her blood begin to boil. Her Shadow also began to regain her strength,but she soon noticed there was something wrong with her host. She had begun growling and her eyes were becoming those glowing white slates again,within a minute they were just that. However this time,white light was leaking out like her tears.

What scared the Shadow within her however,was that Voltara began screaming in pain again but not for the same reason as before. Her body was changing,growing. Her legs grew longer,as well as her horns,spines,wings,tail,neck and basically everything. Her whole body grew and grew until she took an adult form of herself with proportions almost exact to Cynder's corrupted form. Once the transformation was finished,the chains snapped and she slammed into the ground with enough force to cause a tremor,stopping all combatants in their tracks.

Standing in front of the beam,light casting onto her aching body,her eyes snapped open to reveal glowing,malice filled emerald eyes.


End file.
